Brother Dearest
by inumarulova1
Summary: sasuke meets his brother for the first time since he killed the clan, and with Itachi’s new proposal,and him threatening his friends, what is Sasuke to do?rated M for later chapters, see 1st chapie for why.
1. the Return and the Question

READ MY HEADINGS! They are usually important, although my first chapters don't have them.

Warnings: yaoi ( no like, no read), incest, possibly slight bondage (not sure yet :/)

Pairings: Itachi X Sasuke

This is not my property, if it was, I would have it be rated Nc-17 for yaoi XD

**Summary: ****s****asuke meets his brother for the first time since he killed the clan, and with Itachi's new proposal, what is Sasuke to do?**

(Now on with the story .)

Brother Dearest

I was a dark, gloomy, night. And it looks as if it's going to rain, thought a figure clad in some khaki shorts, and a deep blue turtleneck. He had cobalt eyes, a pale complexion, and was silently perched on a branch. Another 3 hours before I make it to Kohona(sp?), he thought. I need to get there before _he_ does.

_Flashback_

They were seated in a corner, in the middle of the a bar, in the middle of Suna. Sasuke had no idea how this had happened so quickly without his knowledge.

One minute he was at the mission desk in Kohona, and the next minute he was in Suna, in front of te kazakage's door.

He knocked 2ce, and when nobody answered, (being the proud Uchiha he is) he boldly opened the door.

Inside it was rather plain, pale, lavender walls adorned with many pictures of a certain opal-eyed boy, whom the kazakage was now courting openly. One of him by the beach, another one of him sleeping peacefully in _their_ bed, and the last picture was in a tiny frame, right by the kazakages desk. The desk was littered with many papers, but otherwise the room was clean and tidy.

Temari, Gaara's (the kazakage's) sister was sitting at the desk, her blonde hair skattered messily all over the papers. Her face was a deep red flush, and she was clutching her hand as if it had a cramp.(probably did)

I cleared my throught to alert her to my presence. Temari immediately screamed "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

"I have a mission to-."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE DO YOU NOT SEE ALL OF THIS PAPERWORK????"

"Fine, then will you at least inform me when the kazakage will be returning?"

"In 3 days time, he's taking a vacation with Neji, so it's best that you not disturb them."

TIMESKIP(2 hrs later)

'Stupid bitch, doesn't she have ANY idea who she was talkign to, or is she just that ignorant that she doesn't care for her life?'

I walked into "Club Blue", the most well-known club/bar in Suna.

An elegantly dressed man in black leather pants said, "hey cutie, you wanna dance?"

And gave me a "_sexy_" wink.

'Omg, is this dude _hitting_ on me?!I think he is-! Was that a wink I just saw? Oh NO I will NOT, I don't even know you dude'

"No thank you, im already seeing somebody."

But as I made my way past him, he has the nerve to stop me. He grabbed me by my waist and said, " Oh yeah, then where is he?".

'None of your FUCKING business'

"He went to get us some drinks."

"Really, then im sure you wont mind me staying here until he gets back." His grip on my waist tightened.

"Actually he would, he's very overprotective,"I dipped my head down and activated my sharingan.(again sp?) ' I don't trust this dude I think that he's going to try something fishy.'

I saw his lips _trying_ to descend on mine, but just as I was about to do something to stop it, I felt someone grab my waist and pull me against their chest. 'This scent is...oddly familiar, where have I smelt this before?'

"Hello _honey_, was this man bothering you?"

'ITACHI!I wonder what'll do if I play along...'

I merely snuggled deeper into his embrace and gave a few tentative nods.

I could FEEL him glaring daggers at the other person, and just as Itachi stepped forward, the strange man ran away.

I tried to pull away from Itachi's strange, but comforting embrace, but his grip was too strong on my waist, and I didn't want to cause a scene.

He whispered quietly into my ear, "we have much to talk about Otouto."

I shivered at the memories that came rushing back from that name, but repressed thinking about them. I let him lead me to a secluded corner of the bar, curious as to what he was thinking about. 'I wonder what he' up to."

He sat me down on his lap and asked me "are you scared otouto, I can feel your heart hammering beside mine."

As soon as he said that, I realized that it was true, my heart WAS fluttering a mile a minute, but the question was ' why is my pulse hammering for him.'

I looked up at him, shocked to find that his appearance hadn't changed at all in the time that I had not seen him, and that he still looked as beautiful as ever. 'Wait'. 'did I just call him beautiful?'

"It seems that your are a bit preoccupied to be listening to what im saying, so I will just tell you a quick breifing of what will happen if you do not listen to me otouto."

I simply nodded in response.

"If you do not agree to do everything I say fo the next 3 years, starting the day to leave for Kohona, I will just have to behead some of your _precious_ friends otouto, and I don't think that you would like that much, ne?"

I merely looked at him for a moment before saying "I CAN BEAT YOU, AND THEN-"

Itachi silenced me by giving me a harsh slap to my right cheek, "be silent, you are not strong enough, you are to clouded by your friends, and you don't have enough hate yet otouto."

I growled.

He slapped me again, harsher than the last time, and licked up my cheek in a sort of apology, before whispering, "I will be back for you Otouto, wait for me,"and giving me a tiny peck on me lips, before disappearing out of my sight.

End Timeskip(3 days later)

What am I going to do, I whispered silently to myself? "What am I going to do?"

hi people, pwease review because you know who much i wuv them 3, and yes, i know, the chapie is short, but dont worry the next ones will be better, if you have any idea plot-wise or anything like that, let me know, i'll be glad to accept your help.  
IMPORTANT INFO  
I post every day, every OTHER day, or 3 days at most, unless im on vacation and can't get to a comp.( just for future refrences)


	2. The Decision and Living Arrangements

Okies, you know how I said that I have important headings...WELL I DO. I have school on Monday cries, so because I love all of my readers SO much, I'm going to try REALLY, REALLY, HARD to try and get like 15 chapters ready, that way everyday I can post 2.

PS: Thank You dragonfire04, 1st review ...now, on with the story

Brother Dearest

I woke up in the tree that I had taken refuge in last night. And, man, did my neck ache. I sat up and stretched my aching muscles, slowly twisting my lithe waist to get the kinks out. I saw the sun shimmering beautifully in the first hour of sunlight. I had the feeling that I was forgetting something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I then turned around to grab my pack which I had left on the far right of the branch, opening it, and quickly sifting through things to try and find some FOOD, because, man, I was hungry. After all of that paperwork he gave me to transport, I have to walk to kohona, because I don't have enough energy to teleport myself.

Now...back to the current problem...food. hmm... pen, nope...water flask, ah ha, wait...no, it's empty, note from Itachi...nope, some paper...WAIT, WHAT?

I quickly rummaged through my pack until I found the note, reading it slowly, as if to savor the words on his tongue, to figure out what he had been _drinking _when he wrote this.

_Dear Otouto,_

_By the time you have finished reading this I will already be in Kohona._ _I will also be generous and tell you the order in which I will kill them, first, the pink haired girl, Sakura(I don't like her, she annoys me to no end with her incessant babbling). Then, I will kill that stupid kyuubi holder of yours, Naruto was his name, ne? I will be sure to kill them slowly, and if you appear here, but you are late, I will make you witness their suffering. I hope that you are carefully considering my offer otouto. After all, we are family aren't we_? _Plus I'm sure that you don't want your friends in pain do you? _

_PS: im always watching you_

_Love,_

_Aniki_.

As soon as he finished reading the letter he dropped it, then grabbed his pack, running at top speed toward Kohona.

'I knew I was forgetting something, but I hope that he hasn't hurt anybody yet, they didn't DO anything, if he's going to hurt anybody have it be me.'

TIMESKIP!

He sped past a group of children near Kohona, who were uneventfully sitting and talking, some were also reading books'almost there', he thought

'Now where would he be but-'

UCHIHA COMPOUND

The Uchiha compound was eerily silent as I walked the halls to mother's and father's bedroom. I knew that he'd be there. I passed mine and Itachi's rooms, and then I finally came across our parents room.

It creaked with a high pitch squeal as it was opened. The intricately engraved wood was covered in dust, as it was pushed forward I could remember how shiny it used to look, back when we weren't the only two Uchihas.

I took a shaky step toward the darkness, all the windows were boarded shut. I quickly closed the door behind me.

"Glad you came otouto, did you miss me," he whispered into my ear as I was turning back around.

"Where are they, you better not have hurt them," I said angrily.

"Why Sasuke, I don't think I like your tone of voice, and that is no way to greet me, do it right, and do it fast unless you want your friends to be squished with my newly acquired coffin-sacrifice jutsu."

I whimpered, "im sorry _aniki _I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, please forgive me", not being able to meet his gaze with the intense anger I felt at having to bow down to him.

"much better otouto, now have you made your decision?"

He raised up a fist after making several hand-signs and suddenly 2 coffins appeared with Sakura and Naruto in them.

Sasuke bowed his head "yes", he answered quietly.

"Can't hear you", he said and squeezed his fist causing nails to drag across their skin, making them cry out.

"I said YES," I screamed.

"Yes to what SASUKE", Itachi said, squeezing even tighter.

"YES, YES I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE FOR 3 YEARS", I screamed as loud as I could, above my friend's screams.

"Good boy, now we're leaving immediately", and with that said, Itachi grabbed my waist, made a few hand seals, and suddenly we were in a lavishly decorated house.

I gasped and looked to Itachi with bewilderment adorning my face.

"It's beautiful,"I said with awe in my voice, and on my face.

"I realize that otouto, do you think being my slave is so bad no, ne?", said Itachi, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

'That's right, it may be a beautiful house, but I can't trust him, it would be a deadly mistake, I think I should just wait and see what he does, he could have another motive for keeping me here, I just need to find out what it is first, it could be for housekeeping only', I thought optimistically.

But then Itachi grinned at me in a way that made me feel that my guess had been wrong.

'He probably wants to humiliate me before he kills me, it would be just like him, after all, he is the one who killed our clan, I still don't know why he let me live though.'

He broke my thoughts with a, "what are you thinking about".

I hastily thought of another excuse I could use, hurriedly, I blurted out " I was just wondering where I would sleep, and what I would be doing here at my stay, you know what my _job_ would entail," I said the word job sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, "it is not a job _Sasuke_, you are my slave now and will do whatever asked of you, whenever I have need of you, I don't care if it's 5 a.m. or 12 p.m., but you _will _do it, or I _will_ beat you, and I will make sure that it will be very painful, I'll even make you _beg_ for me to stop, do not take my threats lightly, you _know_ what the results will be if you decide to", he replied icily.

I shuddered at the coldness of his words, for I knew what he meant all too well, if he decided to beat me I would be powerless to stop him, for im still too weak.

"And, speaking of sleeping arrangements, you will be sleeping in my bed, and you will remain sleeping in my bed, every night, until I specifically tell you otherwise, and if you try to escape, well...lets just say that it will hurt, a lot, and that I can stop you with one simple word if I wished to do so, and if you do not believe me, foolish otouto, just look down at your wrists, neck, and ankles and you'll understand what I mean perfectly."

He did a few simple flicks of his wrist, and an iron mirror appeared before me, roses were embroidered into the metal, it looked, simply beautiful. But as I looked into it, all hopes of escape were dashed.

Adorning my wrists, ankles, and neck, were brightly colored seals, harshly contrasting with my pale skin. He was right, I knew what they meant, and especially what they entailed. It makes the wearer powerless, it draws out chakra, and makes it so the wearer cant make their _master_ mad, for fear that they use a subduing hand seal, which would probably break bones with the force it was using to throw me against the nearest wall, then, depending on how much _emotion_ was used when he said it, I would be stuck there for any number of minutes.

He merely said " I think I should try it out now, don't you think otouto, just to see".

Without waiting for an answer he made a series of quick hand-seals, and I went _flying_ into the nearest wall, hard, I felt one of my ribs crack on contact, and whimpered from the force that was used to hold me down to it.

Timeskip(15 minutes later)

The jutsu finally weakened enough for me to slide down the wall.

Itachi said, " hmmmmmmm...interesting, "before picking me up, bridle style, and walking me through a series of rooms, before stopping at a black, polished, beechwood door. He moved me so that I was now situated on one of his arms, and he reached down and opened the door.

Inside the room was fairly simple, decorated in black, with no pictures. It had a blood- red couch in the far- right corner, that was plush, and looked comfy. On the opposite corner, there was a black marble night stand, and right next to that, was a _huge_ black, silk- sheeted bed, that had feather down- pillows, and a feather mattress. And, of course, scattered around the room, was black, silk, pillows, that looked extra soft and comfy.

He walked me over to the couch, and gently placed me down, walking into another room, that I hadn't noticed before, that was conjoined to this one. He came out a moment later with some antiseptic in his left hand, and a weird, green-looking ointment in his other hand.

He sat down next to me, and gently lifted up my shirt, feeling for the broken rib. After a moment of searching, he finally pulled his hand back, grabbing the antiseptic, and gently rubbing it over the broken rib, then putting a generous amount of the greenish looking ointment on it, before grabbing the items, and putting them back where they belonged in the other room.

Only to come out a moment later, with a small roll of gauze. He carefully unraveled the gauze and helped me to sit up. As he gently started to wrap my ribs, I winced in pain. He apparently noticed though, because the next moment, he apologized in a way.

He licked up my jaw line and gave gentle nips and kisses as he finished binding my ribs.

And when he pulled away I couldn't help but whimper in disappointment. He merely smirked devilishly at my reaction. And I couldn't help but blush at that.

'Omg, did he just..'

"Go to sleep otouto, we'll begin your training tomorrow", Itachi said.

He gently kissed my lips, stripped me down to my boxers, and then, stripping down himself, climbed in next to me, and said, "sleep, now".

Hey, just thought that i'd mention, until i get at least 5 reviews im not updating .


	3. Punishment

IMPORTANT HEADING 

Hey, people REVIEW, don't be lazy peoples . , and again, thanks dragonfire04,and also, im updating a LOT today because I might have school tomorrow(possibly depending on snow) so im cutting you guys a break, but I want AT LEAST 10 by the time im done. And I promise to try to get to chapter 3 at least and make them longer chapies.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

Brother Dearest

I woke up to a bright sun, an arm on my stomach(my own) , and the unmistakable smell of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting through the door.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over, yawning.

And then I screamed, "AH," forgetting about my broken rib.

I heard running, and then the door burst open wide, revealing a very distraught Itachi, clad in only black pants, a chefs hat, and a white apron.

"What happened and why the hell are you screaming?!," Itachi screamed back, nearly in my face now, after having taken six steps forward to the edge of his bed. I looked up at him, and could only manage to gasp out, "ribs", painfully.

Recognition dawned on his features, and he immediately grabbed my hips and flipped me over so I was now laying on my back.

I gasped again, the pain flooding through me again, made breathing hard on my lungs. But the pain soon stopped, replaced with pleasure, as he, once again, began to place small, reassuring kisses all over my neck and jaw, as if he were apologizing for the pain he had to cause me. But then it made me think ' why is he so concerned about not hurting me now, he broke my wrist the last time I saw him, what's so different now?'And with that thought I roughly, violently, shoved him off of me, and onto the floor.

I glared daggers at him for his nerve. ' how _dare _he try to be lovey dovey with me after everything that he's put me through'.

Itachi was _**mad**_ I could see it on his face, the way he stared at me, well, more like glared at.

He growled out, "BITCH," and proceeded to grab my hair harshly and drag me to the kitchen. But then he suddenly stopped, in the middle of the hallway and said,"I want you on your hands and knees bitch, and I want you to crawl, since you have enough energy to hit me, when I'm being kind enough to distract you from pain."

'Pain, PAIN, how the hell does he know about pain, he's the one whose _caused_ me all of my pain, hmpf, and if he _thinks_ that I'll _ever_, ever listen to him, he's got another thing coming, I may not be able to fight him, but I sure as hell am able to defy him, hey, what's the worst he could do to me?', I thought amused.

I bravely, and defiantly replied to him, "no, why don't you, since you already have that giant stick up your ass, it shouldn't be all that difficult to do, now could- ", I never got a chance to finish my sentence because Itachi had viciously backhanded me, and grabbed my hair again, this time kicking my feet out from under me, and grabbing my raven locks in a death grip, while continuing to walk towards the kitchen. "Fine, if you want to _act_ like a bitch, then you'll get treated like a bitch," and with that said he threw me to the floor, not yet releasing my raven locks, so a few strands of my silky onyx hair came loose, making tears come to my eyes. On impact to the floor I screamed, loudly,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the floor came crashing into my injured rib, and my poor nose, not breaking it, but making it bleed a little. I put my hands in front of me and tried to get up, so as not to let anymore of my precious hair be pulled out. But Itachi merely dragged me to the stove to finish cooking, and kicked me in the back, right where my injury was, and making me go sprawling again.

' should I do what he says? I don't want to be hit again, it's getting really hard to breath ,I could always pretend to be sorry for what I did, that might work, yeah, lets go with that'

I tentatively asked, " aniki, could you please let go of my hair, it's hurting me."

He glanced at me icily, and replied in a sugar coated, sickeningly sweet voice, "No _Sasuke _I wont, because you've been a very bad boy for me, pushing me off, and then defying me, I could be crueler though, make you watch me eat, and then give you none, or I could just give you a very harsh _spanking_, maybe that would make you listen to orders when a person tells you so,"and then, as an afterthought, he added, "in fact, I think that I _will _let you eat, but afterwards, your ass is _mine_, your going to be _so_ sore afterwards too, not going to be able to sit on hard surfaces for awhile, how does that sound, ne?"

I smartly decided not to disobey, at least until I ate, I decided to go back to my "pleading for mercy" technique, and said, "please don't aniki, im sorry, I shouldn't have hit you, I was just thinking of something else, and I shouldn't have defied you, please forgive me," I made my voice sound sorry and pleading, for I really didn't want to be in anymore pain than I absolutely had to be in. And, just to add a little more effect to what I was saying, I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist, (he let go of my hair because he didn't want the food to burn)in a sort of apologizing hug. Gently brushing my lips against the shell of his ear, and kissing the base of his neck, nipping it slightly.

Itachi was shocked, and his body went rigid against mine. He did, however, turn around and nuzzled my neck, in a sort of agreement to what I said, before giving me a long, sweet kiss. This kiss was not like the others, this kiss was filled with desire, and passion, and I felt him prod gently at the seam of my lips, asking for entrance, not wanting to offend him and risk getting beaten, I opened my mouth obediently. He, apparently liking that, grabbed the back of my head, and suckled on my tongue, coaxing it into his.

But all too soon for me, it was over, and he reached past me, got out 2 plates, and filled them with an assortment of the food he had made. Handing one of the plates to me, he grabbed my waist, and pulled me along, back to his room, where he had me sit down on his lap, while he sat in a big, plush, pillow.

_Timeskip(after they ate breakfast)_

' That was a yummy breakfast, I sure do hope that he forgot about that punishment though, and what did he mean when he said, "your training starts tomorrow?", well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens now'

Arms slowly snaked around his waist again, and he sighed in contentment, before remembering, 'this is all part of his plan, don't fall for it Sasuke, don't fall for it'

But that became harder and harder to do as he started to suckle greedily on my neck, whispering, "mine", over and over again, I felt like a possession, and I didn't like that feeling at all.

I growled out at him in a sudden burst of defiance, " I AM NOT YOUR POSSESSION", before realizing what I had said, and then, I whimpered lowly in apology. Itachi didn't like that tone of voice, so he bit down on my shoulder, HARD, before saying in a dark tone, "I think that it's time for your punishment, otouto, what do you think?"

I simply whimpered, and began to shake my head in a "no" fashion, he, apparently not satisfied with my answer, grabbed the top of my skull, and slapped me, hard across the face, and said, " that's not an answer otouto, I would prefer if you said it aloud."

I said, "I meant to say n-no Itachi", hating how my voice trembled as I spoke to him. He replied with a, "well too damn bad, because I think that you are in need of punishment, now if you want to make it worse on yourself, then you can stay where you are, otherwise, I want you on the bed, on your back, naked, legs and arms spread wide, and your eyes closed until I say otherwise, do you understand me?"

I hid my eyes from him using my onyx bangs, and replied sullenly, "yes aniki", and moved to the bed, slowly stripping my self of my boxers, and moving onto the bed to do as my aniki wished me to.

I obediently closed my eyes and spread my legs, waiting for his first move. Itachi moved to the closet and removed something from it, what, I couldn't see. Then I felt cold metal around my arms and ankles, and when I tried to move them, I couldn't so that's how I knew then, that my wrists and ankles were handcuffed to each corner of his bed, I also knew that I couldn't get out, not until he took them off me himself.

He then used a feather and ran it all along my sides, swirling it in small patterns around my navel, and then rounding back upwards, further, and further, until he began to tease my nipple with it, and then I suppressed a moan, still wanting to be defiant, then, after some minutes of torment on one of my nipples, he moved toward it's twin, and began to work the same way he had with the other one, on this one. He then began to move the feather southward, towards my hips, where he then used the feather to make, small, circle-like patterns on my hips, teasing me, he did the same thing to my other side.

The whole time I had been resisting, resisting the urge to moan at his ministrations, but when he started to move lower on my body, all of that was in vain, because then, he moved lower still, closer, and closer to the place that was now straining to be touched, until, finally, he decided that I had had enough of his torturous teasing, so, he finally moved down to touch my aching member with the feather, moving in slow, torturous circles, around the head, then moving down further to tease the shaft with long, slow, strokes of it, then, moving lower still, he went down, using the feather to tease my ball sac, with slow, soft strokes.

This time I couldn't, I couldn't hold in the scream of pleasure that ripped through my now red lips, "AAAAHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," towards the end of my scream it turned into a sort of half moan, because Itachi, wanting to give him a reward for being a good boy, decided that he would move his hand faster along his balls.

He then, right before I was about to burst, just another thirty seconds to completion, he stops, making me give a high-pitched whine at the loss.

"Open your eyes bitch,"he said, his voice heavy with almost unrestrained lust. I opened my eyes after a moment, right in front of me, dripping with pre-cum, was Itachi's big, and dripping cock.

I firmly closed my lips into a tight line, a clear sign of my defiance to him, and then turned my face away from it, proving to him, my obvious distaste for it right in my face, and blatantly saying no, to his obvious request.

He growled dangerously before removing the handcuffs from my hands and feet, and saying " I want you on your hands and knees now."

I refused to move, showing him how much I thought of him treating me like that. He grabbed a fistful of my poor hair and harshly flipped me over onto my stomach. I wriggled, obliviously not liking the very dirty position I was in, and fearing what was about to happed to me.

He said, lusty into my ear, "Scream for me bitch", before harshly slamming into my virgin entrance, dry, and unprepared.

Itachi moaned loudly, "oh my god, your so fucking _tight_, so hot too", before flipping our positions, and forcing me to ride him.

Tears were running down my cheeks from the pain, and I was crying openly now.

'It h-h-hurts so b-b-b-bad', Itachi forcefully continued to ram into him, grabbing my penis that had long ago became erect, despite my obvious pain, and started to pump in time to his harsh thrusts into my bloody, and slit entrance.

He grabbed my ass harsher, and brought me down harsher, and harsher with each thrust into me, I could tell by the jerky, and erratic movements that he was making, that he was close, really close, and despite all of my hoping and wishing, so was I.

He did a few more deep thrusts before grabbing my hair, and making me bare me neck to him, burying himself to the hilt in me, he bit down forcefully into the junction where neck met shoulder, and he rode out his organism, making me cum first, he made the muscles in my opening contract, making me milk him of his seed.

He pulled out of me quickly, wiping himself off, then grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him, and said, "goodnight foolish otouto, I hope that you enjoyed your punishment, I know that I sure did", he then laughed.

"Go to sleep, I will _teach_ you more tomorrow, plus I still need to punish you for not sucking me off"

I fell into a pain-filled nightmare that night, one that I couldn't seen to escape

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

People I WANT reviews, and I want them now . ,

PS: Did you guys like the lime I put in at the end, a cookie for your thoughts XD.


	4. Healing and Answers

Hey guys, I'm going to try and post 2 chapies today, but if I can't im uber sorry:( I have an appointment tomorrow around lunchtime, so I'll try to sneak on then too;-)

Brother Dearest

I wake up screaming, pain overflowing through my limbs. The remnants of my nightmare still fresh, and resurfacing in the depths of my mind, the mental pictures are too vivid, and my eyes snap open of their own accord.

'The pain, its too much, too much', I repeat it in my head like a mantra. That one simple action had been enough to send rivets of unrestrained pain through my already bruised, and battered body, and it hurt, it hurt a lot. It felt as if someone was ripping my heart out and slowly squeezing the life out of me, torture.

I felt the bed shift next to me, on my right, where another person's weight settled. A minute later, I felt the weight disappear, and after what seemed like hours to me, (because of the immense pain I was in)the weight returned, and a felt the cold, cool texture of a cloth being placed on my back.

But then I felt soft, almost sullen lips, placed on the back of my neck, nipping the soft skin it found there, and then suckling on the base of my collarbone, as if to...apologize for what he did.

'No, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I will not forgive him for what he's done, I can't, but, then again, I can't afford another rape like last night, that hurt so bad, hell, it hurts like a bitch right now, and I need to get healed soon, or else...', he broke my thoughts with, "how are you feeling otouto?"I could have just about _smacked_ him right then, and I could _feel_ his smirk on the base of my neck.

I couldn't really speak because my throat was dry, I probably had a fever, oh and umm...what was that last part...oh right...I WAS RAPED! So, the only thing that I could get out, was a, "pain, a lot, of pain",he gave me a pitying look, "well you could have avoided all of this if you just would have been a good boy and done what was asked of you, then it never would have happened,"I merely whimpered pathetically, not liking the tone that his voice took on. I whispered painfully, almost begging, "heal me, please, or I'll die, and you know it, so...please aniki, I don't wanna die, please", I really started to beg after "help me," I gently licked up his cheek, and then kissed his lips softly, pushing my tongue against the seam of his lips, nipping gently, he, apparently shocked, opened his lips to reply about it, but was silenced, by my tongue thrusting into my mouth. He growled possessively, and gripped the back of my skull, forcing my tongue out, and into mine, before delving into mine.

Licking along my gums, and teeth, tangling his tongue with mine, fighting for dominance, which, he, of course, won. We sat there, tangled in each other's arms for what seemed to me like hours, and I never wanted it to end, it felt so good to be in his arms, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.

But, eventually, the need for air became too great, and, regrettably, we had to pull away from each other's embrace. We stared into each other's eyes for some moments, before he said, "lay down otouto, im going to heal you, and then, because of not sucking me off last night, I am going to beat you, not rape you, but beat you, be grateful that it's only that and not something else, I could just make those few simple hand seals and-", I didn't give him a chance to finish, I just used my new secret weapon, I kissed him again, long and passionate, and full of longing, just how I knew he liked it.

'Haha, I am victoriousdoes mental victory dance', We finally ended our kiss, and then he, once again, said, "lay down Sasuke, the healing of bones hurts like a bitch and you know it", and then he grinned. I laid down obediently, and braced myself for the impending pain, I didn't have long to wait, because the next breath I took, was shortly gasped away by the immense pain I felt from the new bone in my rib cage growing, and expanding, brushing over my lungs in the process, I could feel the tears in my passage and opening heal, my muscles contracting and quivering in the afterglow. The love bites and markings that he had placed on me soon healed as well, and when he stopped, so did the temporary seizure that my body had done unknowingly because of the surprising shock to my nerva system.

He gave me a few minutes to relax my aching and contracting muscles, before gently unraveling the bandages around my ribs, and saying, "I will be back soon, I am going to get us something to eat, I also have decided not to punish you for your earlier transgression, in light of your newly acquired submission, consider yourself lucky, and warned, do not try my limits again otouto, for my patience does not last very long with my slaves."

But before he could go, I asked the question that had been bugging me since the beginning of all this, "aniki, why did you bring me here really, and what do you want me for, why now?" He froze, mid-step," we will talk more in a minute about all of that, first, we eat", and without another word he left.

It seemed like an eternity until he came back, but until he did, the only thing I could think of was, 'what will his answer be, what does he want me for? Omg, im so nervous', just then, Itachi walked in with a basket of fruit, "sorry, I forgot to go shopping before you came, so this is all I got", I nodded. He placed the bowl between us, that way we could share, and began to eat, and after a moment, so did I.

_TimeSkip( until they finished eating)_

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm that was good', I thought.

"Itachi, umm...", I really wanted to know why he brought me here and everything else. He stopped me with a hand, and began to speak after a moment of deliberation, "Sasuke, I really don't know why I brought you here, well...actually, I do, I just don't know how to put it into words". After a few more minutes of deliberating, he must have finally gotten all of the words he needed together, because, just like that, he began to speak, "I guess it's because after I started watching you, I became obsessed, I used to go into your window at night and watch you sleep, but then it became more, and you started to almost catch me, and when that guy in the bar tried to touch you, I just got so mad, I had to grab you, I didn't like the way he was looking at you, the way he was touching you, what he wanted to do. Afterwards, I didn't know if I should leave or not, but then I had become so addicted, that I couldn't stop, I needed to have you here, with me, or else I would go insane. Sasuke Uchiha, I need you, and I want you, and I hope that by the end of these 3 years that you'll want me too.

"I-", my retort died on my lips, "I need time to think," I whispered.

"Sleep, we will talk more about this tomorrow, but right now your body is tired, and you look as if your about to pass out, so I think it would be better for both of us to sleep, and then, later tonight, we will talk more, and you may ask me questions, because I see that you are dying to, and in return I will ask you a few questions I have been wondering myself, so, is it a deal Sasuke?" I could only nod my head, my eyes felt so heavy, it was as if...i...was...falling...a...s...l...e...e...p.

Well, people, I say it again, REVIEW, I can only manage to get up one chapie today, sorry, but I'll work on the next chapie for tomorrow, tonight, I LOVE YOU, all of my wonderful reviewers huggles all of reviewers and gives them all big cookies .


	5. Questions and a Bad Memory

IMPORTANT HEADING

Hey, people, im REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, but I had MAJOR h/w to do before the holidays, and I also had to get a few last minute presents for my friends, so I beg you, please, please. PLEASE do not blame my cute, little, defenseless story for my issues.

Now...Enjoy the story

Brother Dearest

I woke up, and, forgetting momentarily where I was, got up and stretched my newly acquired muscles, only then, did I realize 2 things, A, that I had had a head on my lap, and that head was now on the ground. But, B, I wasn't in pain anymore, and for that I was grateful, because, man, that had really hurt, the raping and all. 'I still can't believe that he was going to leave me like that, if I hadn't said anything I would have been dead by now, but that might be what wants, or is it-.'

I didn't get a chance to finish my thoughts because a moment later I found a hand around my lithe little neck, and squeezing painfully, making me gasp for breath. He gripped my hair in a vice-like grip and then, realizing what he was doing, dropped me. I landed face first into the couch, and went sprawling, as my new rib was hit with the hard Oakwood ledge that was, conveniently placed.

I whimpered as it came in contact with my rib, and then I curled myself into a tiny ball, that way I couldn't see his face. I didn't want to be hurt, I didn't _deserve_ it. And I knew that. And he knew that, and I knew that he knew, and that's what hurt me the most. The plain fact, that he _knew_ he was hurting me, and that he didn't care.

He just didn't understand, did he have _any_ idea what I had to go through to throw away my pride as I did this morning? Or did he just not care? The latter was probably it, knowing him.

I was, once again broken from my thoughts, as I heard him approaching me once again, I was frightened, I didn't like how he treated me like a slave. If he loved me the way he said he did he wouldn't do that, he would want to shower me with kisses and affections to make me realize how much I care, but no, not with Itachi, he always had to make _my_ life a living hell, nobody else, just mine, never Deidra, or Sasori, it was always like that, even when mother and father were still alive, he always had to steal all of the attention. Always had to make sure that he was the absolute best he could be, so that I had to live in his shadow for the rest of my damned life, and now he expects me to stay here for 3 years, under his every beck and call, I don't think so.

He gently stroked my head, making me flinch with the recognition that those hands had just tried to rip those locks out, my scalp _still_ hurt from the rough treatment it was put under. His hand snapped back to his chest as if he had been burned, I was peaking at him through the thick locks covering my forehead.

He appeared to be thinking for a moment, before deciding what to do, I recognized the face from all those years ago. He took another step forward and sat on the other side of the couch, I could feel it sag under his weight, and instantly scooted myself into the opposite corner, the farthest away from him.

He scooted after me, following, I didn't like it, I kept scooting back, until I could no longer move anymore. I almost instantly felt a warm body enveloping me in what appeared to be a loving embrace, I stiffened. He sighed into my hair, and said, "otouto, would asking a few questions about me make up for what I did,"there was a pleading note in his voice that I instantly detected.

I decided that it would be no use to decline, he would only try to persuade me more. Plus, I was really curious to know how much info I could get out of him. I was also curious to know what my brother would ask of me, I felt nervous.

I nodded my head, a yes, and he immediately asked, "do you want me to go first, or would you prefer to go first?"I thought for a moment before saying, " ummmmmmmm... I'll go first if you don't mind aniki." It was now Itachi's turn to nod his head.

"Ok then aniki, you claim to love me, but if you love me then why do you want me to be your slave and suffer?,"I said without really thinking about it.

He sighed, "it's hard to explain Sasuke, I mean, one part of me wants your heart, and wants me to cherish you, and love you, and treat you with respect, to provide for you. But, the other side of me is an almost unrestrained beat that wants to_ own_ you, to make you beg, and writhe on the bed for more, but it wants you to be in pain, to punish you for not coming to me sooner I suppose, but it wants me to dominate you completely and utterly, with no resistance, and I don't know what to do about it, yet."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers after hearing his confession, "b-b-but, aniki, you don't have to give in, can't you just be good to me, I don't _like_ pain, and I don't like the feeling of being played that you give me."

Itachi hung his head, and looked as if he was going to cry for a moment, before masking it and saying, " my turn," followed by smirking. I gulped. "Ok, otouto, I was very curious one night, after seeing you kiss that blonde Kuubi, (is my spelling right?) Did you like it, or did you simply fear rejection when you pushed him away?"

My eyes, once again, widened, and I stuttered out, "n-n-no, It was just a stupid mistake, it didn't m-m-mean anything", I said it too fast, which made me stutter horribly, and made my lie, blatantly obvious.

Itachi, being the great Uchiha prodigy that he is immediately noticed this and narrowed his eyes dangerously and said, "otouto, do not lie to me otherwise there will be a great punishment for you, and also, I was honest with you, and I do not appreciate that you lied.

I hung my head, I knew that it was true, I just didn't want to accept it, so I decided to give him what he wanted before he could play my emotions anymore, "im sorry aniki, I never should have lied, please forgive me," it took everything I had not to say it sarcastically, and I felt that I would get nauseous when I licked up his neck for good measure. "Good otouto, im glad that you see it my way, now, I want you to answer the question I just asked truthfully, I promise not to get mad at you if you do." I gave a tentative nod in his direction.

"Aniki, I did like it, and I wanted it to last forever, it seemed as if time had stopped for a moment, but, then, I realized that he was pounding on my chest, and that I couldn't do it to him, it would be too cruel to force him to do that with me if he didn't want it, it would forever have haunted my dreams," I told him truthfully, my voice getting barley audible towards the end of my little confession.

He appeared to be thinking over my answer for a moment, as if searching for dishonesty on my face, a moment later, apparently seeing none, he grabbed me and whispered as if it was some sort of forbidden secret between children, "your turn otouto," licking the shell of my ear before pulling his face back. "Fine, have it your way, then why did you kill the clan, really," I asked with a tone that said 'you better tell me the truth or I'll get prissy at you.'

He nodded with understanding , and answered with, "I wanted to test how strong I was and see if I could defeat father," he drew a breath, I was just about to retort, but he beat me to the punch, "_and _because I didn't want anything more to happen to you, you probably don't remember it because of the jutsus that father would put on you almost every night, but...he would "touch" you, and he raped you a few times, and sometimes...he would even... let other members of the clan try you out."

I was speechless, my mouth hanging agape like a fish, struggling to process what was just told to me. "N-n-n-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," I screamed when my mouth finally listened to my brain, I started to scream it at him "YOUR LYING, YOUR LYING, IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!," I began to sob, whimpering pathetically, "your lying, your lying."

"It's true otouto, it's true, calm down, please, please," he gently cooed sweet nothings into my ear, while rubbing soothing circles over my back to comfort me. After what seemed like hours of endless sobbing and screaming, I finally calmed down enough to ask, "if it _did _happen, then make me able to see it, I want to be able to _see_ what he did to me, if he _did,_" My throat was dry and hoarse from crying but I didn't care, if Itachi said that it really did happen to me, then I wanted _proof_. He sighed at me, and then gave me a truly _pleading_ look, as if begging me not to make him do it.

I merely ignored the look and said coldly, "I _want_ to see _aniki, _and if you don't show me, which I KNOW that you can do, then, I wont believe anything that you say to me and I'll refuse to stay here when the remainder of 3 years is up." By the time I was finished he looked like he was going to cry, "WHY, WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO BRING YOU SUCH PAIN?!"He screamed it right in my face, as if to beg and intimidate me at the same time.

I shook my head and my jaw tightened, "fine then, I don't believe you anymore, and the sooner I leave here, the better, because apparently your ok with beating and raping me, but you wont let me see my father doing it to me, probably didn't even happen, you probably just wanted to make me forgive you for killing the clan!!!!!!!!!!!"Immediately after that I turned my back away from him and refused to look at him.

Itachi's eyes turned a dark red color, and he grabbed sasuke by the neck, eyes flickering dangerously, he immediately sent Sasuke back in time, to one of those nights

_FLASHBACK_

Fugaku came up to Sasuke who was currently sitting on the bed and said, "do you want to be a good boy for daddy?"I bit my lip nervously, but nodded. He instantly said, "good, then I want you to strip and lay on the bed naked, spread your legs nice and wide and don't complain like last night, or I wont prepare you at all, slut."

I whimpered, but complied obediently, I felt metal on my wrists a moment later, and then, just as quickly, on my ankles, I then, felt something cold and hard at my entrance, and instinct, clenched my muscles. As soon as I did that, he immediately shoved the vibrator all the way, coldly. I screamed in pain as it was forced in, it didn't bleed because last night he had stretched me.

He harshly slapped me across the face for the scream, "stupid bitch, what have I taught you about calling out without my permission," I whimpered. He immediately ripped the vibrator from my body and grabbed the "punishment" things off of the desk. He shoved on a cock ring to the base, and then put a gag ball in my mouth, lastly, he pushed in a much, much bigger vibrator, without caring how harsh it was put in.

He turned the vibrator until it rested on my sweet spot, before, pulling it out once, and ramming it back into it as hard as he could, and at the same time, putting the vibrator on high. I screamed in pleasure from it, my sounds of pure escasty being muffled be the gag. He left me like that for 2 hours. 2 FUCKING HOURS! And, then he came back into the room with a man in his fifties, "here he is," the man looked me over 2ce, before saying "nice, and I can have him for the night you said?", "yes, to do as you please with."

And with that, Fugaku left the room, leaving me and the man alone. The man quickly stripped himself of his clothing. He looked over me again, closer, and asked, "where are you most sensitive boy?" He then removed the gag so I could speak, and when no response came, he harshly pulled out the vibrator until only the tip was left in, and then shoved it all the way in , grinding it against his sweet spot.

I couldn't hold it in, the blind pleasure that I felt washing over me, I screamed, loudly enough for Fugaku to peak his head in, and then disappear. The man smirked, "oh, so is this where?" Each word was pronounced with a harsh grind against his sweet spot, and it was driving him insane!

He pulled the vibrator back and forth, pushing it in further and further each time against his sweet spot, making me pant in want. Then, when I felt I could take no more, he pulled it out and thrusted into me, the whole time he was in me I was on auto pilot, I didn't feel a thing

After, Fugaku came in and preformed a jutsu to erase the memory, "goodnight, Sasuke."

_END FLASHBACK_

After it was over I opened my eyes, and fell unconscious.

Hey guys, it's me, im going to TRY and update a lot over vacation that way I wont have to kill myself when I go back. HAPPY HOLIDAYS .!


	6. Waking up, andSEX!

Hey people, Merry Christmas everyone! I'm going to update 2 chapies everyday for vacation, or... try to, now...afterwards I'll try to update as uber fast as possible.

Now on with the story...

Brother Dearest

I awoke to darkness, I couldn't see anything, so...I decided to do a mental check list to see if I had all my parts in the right places. After I did that, I waited a minuted to recall the events of the previous day, thinking that I had momentarily forgot something.

Then...after thinking about it...I screamed bloody loud, a scream _so piercing, _that it could have woken Fugaku and the clan from the dead. I waited a minute, and when he still couldn't see anything after a moment, I opened my mouth, and let loose another blood curdling scream, "AHHHH-hmpf."

I felt a hand cover my mouth and I panicked, still in my memories, I whimpered submissively, still believing it to be Fugaku, hoping that it would work, just like all of the other times he had ensnared me, this trick had worked, made him stop scaring me, so at least I could see what he was doing. I then felt, surprisingly, a gentle kiss to the base of the column of my neck.

I whimpered louder, I didn't want it to happen again, I was so scared, I wanted to cry, what had I done? He grabbed my hand, and then, without warning, interlaced our fingers, almost like lovers would, I then realized that Fugaku would never do that, and that the only other person that would was...Itachi.

And, if it was Itachi, then I wasn't with Fugaku, which must mean that everything that I thought _didn't_ happen yesterday,_ did, _and that scared me, a lot, to know that Itachi had gotten so mad at me, to be able to do that was disturbing, and it made fear trickle down my spine in waves, and, like ice, making me shiver.

I said softly, afraid to anger him again, "aniki? Can you please take the blindfold off?" I felt the bed sink under his weight, before I felt the cloths smooth material slipping from my eyelids, then past my cheeks, to be taken off completely.

Bright, shining rays of sunlight hit my eyes hard, making them water vigorously, that is, until a waterfall of raven black hair, framed, not only mine, but my brother's face as well, making him look godlike with a few streams of sunlight leaking through the ebony locks..

My breath hitched, and it seemed as if I was stuck in slow motion, and I watched as our lips got closer...and closer...and...clos...er. Our lips met softly at first, only turning sensual when he dominantly pushed me under him, and, as punishment, I bit his lip, nipping softly at first, then suckling on it.

We, after a few minutes, had to, regrettably, pull away from each other because of the horrible need for air. After a few minutes of filling our lungs, we resumed kissing, his hand making his way up...A BARE THIGH.

' wait, when the hell did I get naked?'That damned hand kept teasing me, so just mere centimeters away from my throbbing length, and then going underneath it, teasing my very sensitive sac underneath, causing me to harshly buck my hips up and into his fingers.

He continued to tease me for some minutes, until, he whispered huskily in my ear, "beg for it otouto, beg for my to fuck you." I whimpered at the lust filled voice, but complied with his order, " please aniki, please fuck me, im so hard, I need you to ram into me, don't you want to hear me scream?" After I finished saying that, I gently pushed him off of me, turned around, and got on my hands and knees, my ass was proudly presented in front of him.

His eyes were wide by the time I finished what I was doing.

Then, he broke out into a grin, reaching out, and grabbing one of my soft, tender globes in his hand. Squeezing them experimentally, seeing how I would react to it. I gave him a few low groans every time he would squeeze.

He then, without warning, grabbed my erection and started pumping, then, he put 3 fingers in front of my mouth, "suck, bitch," I shivered at how sexy his tone was, and began to suckle on his fingers, lapping at the digits. He, after a few minutes, pulled his fingers out, and as he was doing this, I nipped the tips of his fingers, making him groan, loudly.

He grabbed something behind him, before pushing 1 finger, into my tight, virgin, ass. I bite my lip because of the pain. He waited until I was loose enough, before adding a second digit, scissoring them, spreading them wide, then, while I was busy moaning at the pleasure, he thrust in a third finger, making me stop, half-moan, and whimper, making a small trickle of blood run down my chin.

His middle and index finger were thrusting, while the last finger was ribbing vigorously at my prostate. "I-I-Itachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed his name as I came all over my stomach , dripping down my thighs.

He licked my thighs, stomach, and cock of my love juices, moaning at the taste. He positioned at my entrance, prepared to enter me, when-

Hey guys, im so bad, cliffy, VOTE for what you want.

A phone call interruption

Bsomebody walks in on them

CSasuke says something that messes up Itachi's mood and then Itachi hurts Sasuke for interrupting

OKIES! Those are your choices, vote, vote, vote. And...Review, Review, Review!!!


	7. WHAT INTERRUPTION!

Hey guys, I haven't been feeling well lately, so that's the unfortunate cause of why I haven't been on, and also, see details at the end of this chapie for the new contest that im going to put up .. Oh, and the votes are in, somebody walking in on them got the most votes, so that's what im going to write about.

Now...on with the story .

Brother Dearest

He licked my thighs, stomach, and cock of my love juices, moaning at the taste. He positioned at my entrance, prepared to enter me, when-

Deidara walks in, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHh, un."

Then I said... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh."

And then Itachi said, "Oh my fucking god, get the hell out Deidara, can't you see that I was in the middle of something?"

"Sorry un, but leader wants you, un, like now, un"

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK, why the hell does he want me now?"

"I dunno, un, but he told me to tell you to get your ass over there, like, now, un..."

"Fine, dammit, but what will I do with Sasuke in the meantime?"

"He can stay with me, un, we can talk and stuff, un"

Itachi gave an exasperated sigh and said " fine, I guess that I really have no choice if he wants me now, but I WILL have you Sasuke, and I will have you soon."

My face blushed a beat red at that, and I squealed when he captured my lips in an almost bruising kiss, and in retribution, I hipped his lip when he pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon, and Sasuke, behave for Deidara", he said, already dressed.

_Itachi has left the room Itachi has left the room Itachi has left the room Itachi has left the room_

"Sooooooooooooooo, whatcha wanna talk about, un."

"I dunno, but I AM pretty tired now."

"Fine, I think that you should sleep right now, un, and we'll talk later, k?"

I yawned, "ok, nighty night."

_End of Chapter End of chapter End of Chapter End of Chapter End of Chapter End of Chapter_

Hey guys, the new contest, is what do you think Sasuke's question will be, I will give you 5 hints, and if you guess it, then I will PM you, and you will be able to tell me what you want to happen, for any chapter # after this 1. Plus, I give you a cookie.

Hint # 1: It has something to do with Itachi's childhood

Hint # 2: It has something to do with Fugaku

Hint # 3: It has something to do with what happened to Sasuke

Hint # 4: It has something to do with why Itachi HATES Fugaku

Hint # 5: It has something to do with they way Itachi acts now

PS: there are 3 answers, if you come close, or guess one of them, I'll give you guys a chapie.


	8. ITACHI'S BACK, UN

Hey, im sorry for not updating as fast, DAMNED tests, lol. Also, I had some problems with my friend, and today was the anniversary of when my best friend killed himself so it's been a mentally exhausting 2 weeks for me. Again, slap me if you wish, lol, I am sorry. PS: Nobody REALLY got the answer, and people were confused, and the person that got it never contacted me again, so...I am just going to write it out like I normally would, lol.

Brother Dearest

I slowly blinked, my eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. "Hello, un."

"WHAAAAAA?" I jumped out of bed, still unaware of my surroundings, and hit my head on the floor. "Sorry, un...". Deidra extended a hand and helped me up and onto the bed again.

" I never meant for you to fall, un", " it's fine, you didn't know, and I WAS just getting up you know", I laughed, and he laughed with me. "So, how long have I been out?", I asked. "Ummm... about 4 hours, Itachi IS back, but he told me to tell him when you awoke, so I guess that we'll have to have that little chat another time, un".

"Oh," I replied a little shocked, 2 hours, 2 HOURS!? God I didn't think that I had been sleeping THAT long. "Ok, un, im going to go and get Itachi now, un, before he comes and tries to kill me for not telling him for not telling him sooner, un", I cracked up at that, Itachi coming in and killing him because he didn't tell him about me waking up was a funny thought."

After our laughter subsided, Deidra got up and it seemed only seconds later that my brother was there. Clad in only dark, black pants, it made me wonder...

Before I could finish my thought he came down upon my lips with an unkindled ferocity, that I didn't know that he was capable of with me. "Mmmmmm, always so damned sweet aren't we Sasuke," my brother purred into my ear. "I-I-I don't know", mentally berating myself for stuttering. He smirked at me, making me feel nervous.

"So...shall we finish what we started earlier now?" I shivered at the thought of him inside me, but...I was scared, what if something happened and it hurt really bad. Or what if he only wants me for sex? Or what if he wants me to wear a French maid's outfit while giving him a blow job?!?!?!?!?!

"SUKE!, " He yelled at me, snapping me out of my revere. "Oh, im sorry aniki, I was just thinking about some things is all...", I replied rather timidly. "What KIND of things," my brother pressed on for more information. " just, THINGS, you know, just some things about us, and some other random and weird thoughts, hehe", I sounded nervous, like I was hiding something, and I was, and what scared me, was that he would find out, and that everything that I had been dreading will come true.

"Otouto, what's wrong? I can see it on your face, so don't even try and lie to me." I covered my eyes with my long navy bangs, and said, "just...I don't know...just think about some things ok? Please don't push it right now..." I trailed off during the end. "...ok, I mean if that's what you want then I'll leave it at that, but I EXPECT to know what you were thinking about by the end of today, ok? Is that fair enough for you?" I "hmmmed," in response to it. " ok then, NOW, to the next order of business, what ARE we going to do now that were all alone, and that you taste SO good????" he hinted at it during the end, making me blush at least ten shades of red. "Umm...couldn't we just talk for a little while, I mean we haven't done that in like forever you know?" I replied hastily.

"Hmm... I supposed Otouto, if that's what you really wish for us to do then that's what we'll do, for now...", I could tell that he wasn't entirely happy about my response, but that he would do it anyway to make me happy, and that thought made me smile. "Ok, so... what do you wanna talk about, I wanna talk, I just don't know what to talk ABOUT, hehe . "" Well...I GUESS we could talk about..."

CLIFFY!

I KNOW I am SO bad, I gave you a CLIFFY, RIGHT when I get back. But...I COULDN'T resist, im sorry. offers cookies

I LOVE YOU ALL, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!


	9. Tears of Regret

1Hey, the make your own chapter didn't go as planned, nuff said, so this is just a quick update until I figure out what I wanna do.

Brother Dearest

"Well I guess we could talk about how you feel about me, if you want," Itachi whispered quietly.

"O-ok..,"I replied, blushing and trying to gather my thoughts.

Itachi smirked, " Well," he whispered, licking my ear hotly and making me blush.

"W-well...I don't know, I don't like being cooped up like this and you...your just...you..and I don't really know what to think about this..you threatened me into coming here and staying here, which I don't appreciate, and then you...hurt me..," I trailed off during the end.

He sighed, looking at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep _watching _you and not _touching_ you, it was driving me insane, your soft, ruby red lips, your thin, soft chest, your slim, sexy body, I couldn't take it, I wanted to rip my hair out..so I...," he took a deep breath and sucked on my neck hard, " So I took you for myself, to stay by my side, forever," he smiled happily, looking down, but what he got was a surprise.

My face was frozen wide with betrayal and suppressed tears, _'forever,'_ I knew that it was gunna backfire, he was gunna keep me in this house for the rest of my life, but I had _plans, _and what about my friends...Sakura..Neji..Gaara...Naruto, I would miss him the most, my eyes welled with tears, to never see his face again, to never tell him that I had loved him since the moment we accidentally kissed, it made my chest hurt with a pain I'd never known.

It was too much emotion for this, I screamed, loudly, not stopping until Itachi smacked a hand over my mouth, "Be good Sasuke, or _else_,"he growled. I looked up at him with such a burning hate that his eyes went wide as saucers, gently stroking the side of my face. I smacked his hand away and ran out of the room, not wanting to be in there one more minute. I ran down the hallway and took a right, slamming right into something hard and falling on my butt.

"What.Do.You.Think.Your.Doing.," he spoke each word deadly calm, but there was also some hurt in those words, and he felt a sense of satisfaction.

I spoke the three words in the same tone that he had used, "I.Hate.You," and I looked directly into his eyes, Itachi looked like someone had just given him a physical blow to the face, and he looked at me with sadness in those black pools. "Why are you- w-why do you," his voice broke and I couldn't help but feel bad, he looked near tears and as made a move to reply, he burst into sobs on the floor, curling up into a little ball and barely moving, barely _breathing_.

I made a move to wrap my arms around him and instead, threw myself at him, it just BROKE his heart to see his brother like that, and when he lifted his head he felt as if a piece did, there he was, his powerful older brother who could kill him at any time, and he was on the ground, sobbing because I told him I hated him.

He clutched at my shoulders, "DON'T LEAVE ME," he croaked out, screaming, letting the tears fall as they came, looking into my eyes.

I whimpered, not liking the look in his eyes, it made me...sad, and regretful, but I was still mad, I had CARED for Naruto, more than anyone else in the world, and I snapped, smacking him hard across the cheek and mouth.

"You took me from the people I loved," I screamed in his face. He whimpered, touching his bleeding cheek, "But I love you," he whispered, breaking down.

I wanted to hold him...


	10. Working it Out

Hey, I know I haven't updated, and I'm sorry, I'm gunna try to update EVERY week from now on, so sorry for everything, my faithful readers, please stick around, I haven't abandoned this story!

**Brother Dearest**

I looked at him and growled, "How can I ever TRUST you again, you just lie and lie and lie and how can I even believe this is how your feeling anymore?"

He looked up at me helplessly, "I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I just want you to be mine and mine alone, I can't bear the thought of you with someone else..," his voice cracked and he didn't bother trying to continue.

I just shook my head, "You just keep sending me all of these mixed signals and I don't know what to think anymore about you, one moment you want to hug and kiss me and the next your ready to beat me for speaking my mind about something."

He looked up at me and whimpered, reaching out his hands for me to come closer, to embrace him, I begrudgingly obeyed. He pulled me down and held me close, petting my dark blue black raven hair, whispering words of apologies and change.

"I'm so sorry Otouto, I love you so much and I just don't know what to do anymore when I'm around you, I just want to hold you close and ravish you, but on the other hand I want you to be happy and if you're not happy with me…then I don't know, but I don't ever want to let you go Sauke, ever."

I was speechless, but then I thought about it, how it would have felt if the situation was with my in Itachi's shoes and Naruto in mine, how would I have felt after everything Itachi's been through: Sadness, anger, pain, and probably a lot more. Watching for that long would have been torture for me, not being able to touch him, only watching as he trained, the sweat glistening off his body, or watching him bath or change, it would have surely driven me nuts by now. Itachi must have had major self control for holding out as long as he did with me, he could have taken me any time he wished, but instead he gave me time, and even helped me when I needed him but didn't want him, he'd been a good brother. I sighed, and thought about how badly I'd treated him, yelling at him in his own home, hurting him when he was already hurting from so many other things, I was the bad brother, I was the one who was unworthy.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into Itachi's hair, "I'm being unfair to you, yelling at you and hurting you when you're already hurting from so many other things and in your own home no less, after you've helped me and fed me, it just doesn't seem right, forgive me Aniki?"

He shook his head and let a few more tears fall down his alabaster cheeks, "No, it was me, I watched you, became obsessed even, if I hadn't have started then this never would have happened, you would have still be happy and a virgin, but I ripped all of that away from you brother, your freedom and everything else, I don't even deserve you now that your apologizing," he whispered out.

I sighed, "How about we find a way to coexist without hurting each other, something that's good for the both of us, something that keeps us both happy and keeps both of our needs in check and stuff, wouldn't that be good?"

He sniffled and nodded, "Alright, whatever you want I'll give to you and let you do, I just want your happiness so bad, you deserve it."

I took a deep breath, this wasn't going to end well, what I was about to tell him, I just knew it, deep down, "I want to go back, and I want my friends left alone and unharmed, I'll still let you watch me and see me, you just can't do what you did this time, alright, no threatening me or anything, no hurting my friends and worrying them, NONE of that, alright?"

He nodded sadly, fresh tears springing to his eyes, "You want to leave me….just like everyone else does, right?"

I sighed, "Why don't you ever believe me when I tell you these things, you'll still be able to watch me and see me, that's not so bad…right?"

He shook his head and lowered his eyes, "You don't understand Sasuke..it's just…not enough anymore, me watching you, and if I were always that close to you the same thing would happen, id lose control, I can't…take you not being with me anymore, can't you understand that?"

I shook my head, "But why, there are plenty of other people out there to stalk and stuff, why me, I'm nothing special really Itachi," I tried to reason with him.

He pulled back and looked at me, "Are you really that blind Sasuke, you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen, pretty dark hair that's soft to the touch, slim waist and thighs, a sexy chest and a face that would rival an angel's. Sasuke, don't you realize how special you are, you're the only normal Uchiha out of the two of us, you know that right," he smiled weakly through his teary face.

I shook my head, "A lot of people lust after me, but they don't really want me, and I think that you're the only one who would use those words to describe me," I snorted.

He laughed a little, "No, I'm sure that there are others, I think that their just shy," he teased.

I smiled, maybe it wouldn't end up as bad as I thought…

Chapter End

Soooo, sorry for the crappy short chapter after everything I've put you through, my other story Forever's new chapter will be up tomorrow I PROMISE, I'm so sorry, I feel terrible, I really do, just, please don't hate me too much, I typed over 1,000 words guys, please be at least a little happy for an update, thanks.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I know that I have no right to ask but…just please review..for me please guys.


End file.
